


Te siento aquí

by Mia



Series: Sintiéndonos [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Claustrophobia, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2016, Oblivious Makoharu, Oh my heart, Sin edición, a lot of fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Mia
Summary: Continuación de Cada día te siento más cercaHaruka y Makoto se han vuelto más cercanos, pero lo mismo que los une puede que llegue a separarlos.Mientras tanto, alguien más encontrará a su alma gemela y afectará en gran manera la relación de los protagonistas.





	Te siento aquí

La noche anterior al torneo, Haru y Rin ya se habían marchado y Makoto disfrutaba de una cena de sobras con sus hermanos.

—Desde que te fuiste, Ren y yo comenzamos a cuidar de los gatos que tú alimentabas, pero Ren un día tuvo un accidente muy divertido —Ran reía solo de recordar el incidente.

—¡Ran! —Su hermano opinaba lo contrario— ¡Prometiste no contarlo!

—Prometí que no le iba a decir a mis papás, pero no te prometí no decirle a mi hermano.

Ren hizo un puchero y Makoto tuvo que reprimir una risa para no herir los sentimientos de su hermanito. —Ya, ya… no deberías contar la historia de alguien más si esa persona le da tanta vergüenza, no te gustaría que hicieran lo mismo.

—Oh… —Ran hizo una mueca, pero entendió— ¡Ah! Pero sí puedo contarte algo gracioso sobre el gato negro que cuidabas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, puedes contarme esa historia. ¿Cómo está Kuro?

—Muy grande e igual de gruñón que siempre, pero ya confía en nosotros.

—Ya veo. Kuro es un poco difícil de tratar, pero qué bueno que se ganaron su confianza.

—Sí. Al principio cuando te fuiste los gatos no confiaban en nosotros, pero luego comenzaron a acercarse como lo hacían contigo.

—Excepto Kuro, él seguía desconfiando y se quedaba lejos —contó Ren.

—Pero no dejamos de insistir hasta que un día al menos comió del plato que le dejamos apartado de los otros gatos.

—Y así seguimos hasta que apareció un nuevo gato negro con la cara y las patas blancas. Es un poco más grande y gordo que Kuro, y comenzó a robarle su comida, así que tuvo que acercarse a nosotros para asegurarse de recibir su comida a tiempo.

—Pero entonces el otro gato también se acercó y se paraba sobre él con tal de obtener primero su porción.

—Al principio Kuro parecía haberse resignado a que el gato se paraba sobre su lomo y apoyaba las patas delanteras sobre su cabeza para alcanzar más alto.

—Pero un día, cuando el gato estaba por recibir su pescado, Kuro se paró en dos patas y el otro gato cayó de espalda por sorpresa. Kuro se comió el pescado primero y se marchó muy orgulloso.

Makoto rió imaginando a su amiguito peludo ante ese dilema y podía imaginarlo perfectamente con un porte orgulloso luego de haber reclamado su lugar. Ren y Ran siguieron contando historias divertidas sobre los gatos durante el resto de la cena.

…

Era la hora de la cena en el recinto deportivo, Haru y Rin compartían la mesa con el tercer miembro de su grupo, un joven un año menor que ellos con abultada cabellera rubia y grandes ojos rojizos que en conjunto con sus facciones suaves le daban una apariencia mucho más joven que su verdadera edad. El chico llamado Hazuki Nagisa era del tipo parlanchín y sober entusiasta que aún con la boca llena de comida no dejaba de discutir con Rin sobre una película que ambos habían coincidido en ver por la televisión uno de esos días. Haru no sabía de qué estaban hablando así que pronto se perdió en sus pensamientos. Habían probado la piscina esa tarde, así que no tenía ansiedad por ir al agua pronto. Su mente estaba prácitcamente en blanco.

—¿Haru? —la voz de Rin lo devolvió al ruido del comedor. No solo la forma en que le habló sino la expresión de su rostro le mostraban que estaba perplejo por una razón que no tardó en explicar. —Haru, ¿estás sonriendo?

Nagisa que se sentaba al lado del pelinegro se giró hacia él para observarlo y exclamó con sorpresa. —¡Oh! Haru-chan está sonriendo.

Esto fue suficiente para poner serio a Haru, aunque la expresión no le duró demasiado pues fue interrumpida por una risa ahogada.

—Oh, por todos los dioses… ¡Haru! ¿Conociste a tu alma gemela? Sí, eso debe ser. ¡Conociste a tu alma gemela!

—¿Lo… hice? —Era muy extraño eso de tener reacciones totalmente sin sentido y de la nada, pero no era tan malo como lo imaginó. Era bastante tolerable.

—¡Demonios, Haru! ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a sentirte así?

—Yo… no lo sé. Desde ahora, supongo…

—¿A quién conociste, Haru-chan? ¿Quién puede ser tu alma gemela 

—Conocí a demasiada gente en los últimos días. Por ejemplo, cada persona en este lugar.

—No, no sirve —intervino Rin— El vínculo no se hace sensible de inmediato, aunque quién sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo toma. Sé que son al menos dos o tres días y no es tan fuerte si no has estado al menos un tiempo con esa persona. Tuvo que ser alguien en Tokio.

Haru volvió a reir, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

—Tu alma gemela debe ser muy amable, Haru-chan. No te había escuchado reir de esa forma tan relajada.

—¿A quién conociste en estos día?

—Hmm… la gente del estudio, los de la campaña de HS Drinks, los periodistas que cubrieron la rueda de prensa, la gente que estaba en el centro comunitario cuando fui a nadar.

—Y Makoto —le recordó Rin.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Él. Es el vecino del apartamento del frente al nuestro, pero no creo que sea él.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? r—reclamó Rin— Él te gusta, ¿no?

—¡Ah! ¿Haru-chan está enamorado?

Sus mejillas se comenzaron a sentir muy calientes y miró a Rin con reproche. 

—No es eso y no es él, ¿no crees que nos habríamos dado cuenta? Además, él le dijo a su hermana que no había conocido a su alma gemela, así que no ha sentido nada extraño.

—Pero si él tampoco sintió algo hasta ahora como tú, entonces podría ser él. O también podría ser uno de sus hermanos. Ran parecía muy apegada a ti el otro día.

—Wow, quiero conocer a Mako-chan, no sabía que Haru-chan tuviera más amigos.

Haru volvió a sentirse abochornado. Sí le era difícil confiar en alguien más, pero definitivamente Makoto no era como todos los demás.

—No creo que sea ninguno de ellos… creo que no es la primera vez que siento algo raro. Me pasó el otro día en la primera sesión de fotos, fue como un sobresalto y fue muy raro, pero pasaron cosas y olvidé por completo el incidente.

—Así que tuvo que ser al menos hace dos semanas —señaló Nagisa.

Rin se cruzó los brazos, muy pensativo y al fin habló. —Creo que tienes razón respecto a Makoto. No ha dado señales de que siente algo extraño, pero aún queda una leve posibilidad. Ya lo probaremos al estar en casa, no sé cómo… ¿como cuánta gente conociste en esos días?

—Ya te dije… demasiados.

Haru volvió a reir y de inmediato se quedó serio.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… —Rin sonrió ampliamente— Tu alma gemela es muy risueña… y finalmente puedo ver en ti otra expresión que no sea tu cara agria.

—La risa de Haru-chan es muy bonita —añadió Nagisa.

—Ya basta ustedes dos —protestó inconforme— Qué fastidio —murmuró entre dientes.

Rin rió una vez más y comieron en silencio por solo un momento hasta que Nagisa dio un fuerte suspiro y habló.

—Aunque no sepas con certeza quién es, al menos ya sabes que está cerca tu alma gemela. Tienes mucha suerte, Haru-chan.

—Nagisa, ¿tú quieres conocer a tu alma gemela? —Haru tenía curiosidad. Nagisa le parecía un alma demasiado libre como para querer establecerse tan pronto con una persona a la que estaría atado toda su vida.

—Sí —respondió directamente sonriendo a sus amigos— Estpero que mi alma gemela sea alguien de quien pueda enamorarme. Creo que debe ser maravilloso tener ese tipo de conexión con otra persona, ¿o no, Rin-chan?

—Honestamente, a veces puede ser un fastidio —Rin chasqueó la lengua, pero luego sonrió y su mirada se volvió un poco nostálgica— Pero no puedo negarte que es hermoso cuando estás frente a esa persona y sabes qeu te está viendo porque tu pecho se ensancha y sabes que está pensando en cuánto te ama… —se permitió soñar unos segundos más y se aclaró la garganta— ¿Qué piensas tú, Haru?

Antes de que le contestara, Rin sacó el teléfono y sonrió al ver la pantalla, luego tecleó un mensaje y volvió a mirar a Haru. —¿Qué piensas de conocer a tu alma gemela?

Él se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Es demasiado problemático. Me hubiera dado igual no conocerle.

—Hmm… ya te quiero ver cuando sepas quién es y no le puedas quitar las manos de encima.

—Yo no soy como tú —le reprochó.

—No, pero eres de los que cuando ama algo nunca tiene suficiente.

La mirada de Haru era dura, iba a descutirle cuando Nagisa habló.

—Como el agua o la caballa —su voz era risueña, pero no tenía la intención de molestarlo como sí la tenía Rin, así que no pudo continuar con su molestia.

Sin embargo, no estaba mintinendo. No quería atarse a alguien, no quería depender de nadie. Claro que se apoyaba mucho en Rin y se preocuaba por él, pero tenía una distancia estrablecida entre ellos. Era su mejor amigo, muy lejano de ser su alma gemela, y eso estaba bien. Igual con Nagisa, podía confiar en él y le agradaba, pero igual podían separarse y no pasaba nada. Él no quería ninguna molestia por culpa de otra persona, no quería lo que Rin sufría por estar lejos de Sousuke.

Pero ahora que comenzaba a sentir… no era tan desagradable, al menos la otra persona parecía estar pasando un buen rato sin estar al tanto de que Haru estaba echando un vistazo en sus sentimientos, que tenían gran calidez.

…..

Temprano por la mañana, Makoto llevó a sus hermanos a la estación del tren en la que harían el viaje para poder ver a su pariente. Ella los estaría esperando en la estación, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Sabía que ya estaban en edad de hacer esos viajes por sí mismos, pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse por ellos.

Como ya estaba fuera del edificio, había planeado ir de una vez al centro comunitario y nadar un rato, pero algo más lo hizo cambiar de planes al ver que habían llevado un televisor a la sala de staff y tenían sintonizado el torneo de verano. Aquellos que tenían tiempo libre estaban reunidos alrededor de la pantalla. Estaban compitiendo los heats del combinado individual de cuatrocientos metros, apenas estaba por comenzar el tercer heat eliminatorio y estaban anunciando los puestos en que habían terminado los de segundo heat. En el listado de nombres de quienes habían competido, Makoto pudo reconocer el nombre de Asahi Shiina. Había terminado cuarto en su heat y tenía un muy buen tiempo.

—Ese Asahi, lo logró —comentó el compañero con quien había competido el otro día— Logró dominar los cuatro estilos.

Pasaron dos heats más y era el turno de las competencias de estilo libre de doscientos metros. No sabía en qué eventos competirían Haru y Rin, ahora se regañaba a si mismo por no interesarse más y preguntarle. Sin embargo, al fin en el cuarto Heat vio los nombre sde sus amigos y se llenó de emoción, pero su atención estaba completamente puesta en Haru.

Su corazón se aceleró por la emoción. Recordaba bien lo que era estar en la plataforma, esperando la selida. La tensión de escuchar el sonido de inicio, la fría sensación del agua y la adrenalina mientras ¨volaba” más rápido que los demás competidores, pero ante todo, la libertad de no estar limitado por nada. No se imaginaba cómo era a ese nivel de competencias, pero suponía que Haru debía estar muy concentrado, impacible, como era usual en él.

…..

Pero Haru no estaba tranquilo. Retiraba lo que había pensado la noche anterior, tener un alma gemela era tan problemático como pensó, se estaba metiencdo con su concentración y eso no le agradaba para nada. Había pasado la mañana preocupado por algo que no comprendía y ahora estaba ansioso, pero era una ansiedad muy específica, quería competir. Estaba mucho más emocionado con la competencia que lo que nunca estuvo. Respiró con lentitudo y despejó la mente al subir a la platafor,a poniendo toda su atención en el sonido a su alrededor, cómo todos guardaban silencio en espera del silbato de salida y logró ignorar la creciente presión en la boca de su estómago.

Rin iba en el carril de al lado. Reaccionaron casi al mismo tiempo, Haru con una milésima de segundo de ventaja. Entró suavemente en el agua, cortándola como cuchillo caliente en mantequilla y se deslizó en ella suavemente.

No estaba concentrado en la carrera, no sentía la conexión con el agua y tampoco era la rivalidad con Rin lo que le impulsaba a tomar en serio la competencia, sino que era algo más, una fuerza tan intensa que lo llenaba de emoción por ir cada vez más rápido, no porque sintiera que alguien a su lado iba a sobrepasarlo, sino porque en su mente era lo único que había. Era como si todo el entorno de la competencia se hubiera esfumado y ahora solo estuvieran el agua y él, y una presencia extraña que le señalaba el camino para seguir, como si lo llamara a alcanzarle. Su cuerpo se movía casi por sí mismo y a pesar de eso no falló nunca en una vuelta y al fin tocó la pared una última vez. Al hacerlo, el sentimiento que estalló en su pecho lo abrumó. Sintió el deseo de gritar, de saltar, de reir, pero solo miró hacia el público mientras se quitaba el gorro y los lentes.

Miraba personas, pero no distinguía los rostros y entre los pocos que distinguía no encontraba una cara familiar, además estaban las cámaras. Mucha gente en todo Japón y quizá incluso fuera del país estaba viendo la transmisión en vivo de su competencia.

—¡Wow! Eso fue increible, Haru. ¡De seguro rompiste tu marca personal! —le exclamó Rin desde el carril contiguo dándole una palmada en la espalda, pero él no estaba interesado en ponerle atención pues había un nuevo sentimiento creciendo en su pecho.

Lo sucedido le había hecho comprender que su alma gemela era alguien que estaba viendo el torneo, pero solo allí en el recinto deportivo había suficiente gente como para pasar toda la vida buscando y tanta gente más en el resto de Tokio. Era alguien que lo admiraba, lo que tampoco reducía mucho la lista de posibilidades, pero era algo de lo que no tenía duda o de lo contrario no estaría sintiendo orgullo de parte de su alma gemela.

¿Cómo un desconocido podía sentirse tan orgulloso de él? No lo entendía, no tenía ningún sentido, pero ahora tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer a esa persona, entender cómo podía tener ese corazón tan cálido.

—¡Haru! —lo llamó Rin, que ya había salido de la piscina y ahora lo miraba extraño— ¿Qué haces todavía allí? Vamos…

Reaccionó y salió de la piscina, pero aún en el camino no podía pensar más que en lo orgullosa que se sentía su alma gemela.

—¡Haru-chan! —Nagisa lo abrazó en cuanto llegaron al vestidor— ¡Felicitaciones! Rompiste tu récord personal y también el récord del torneo.

—Aunque hubiera sido mejor si guardabas ese ímpetu para la carrera por la medalla, ¿que´fue lo que se apoderó de ti allá afuera?

Haru miró a Rin y al fin su cabeza se despejó un poco.

—Tú sientes cuando Yamazaki está viendo las competencias, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por eso al principio tenía prohibido ver las transmisiones en vivo, porque se ponía demasiado celoso y no me dejaba concentrarme, pero luego aprendió a controlarse y… ¡Oh! Eso fue lo que pasó, ¿verdad? Tu alma gemela estaba viendo la competencia.

—Fue muy raro… no me concentré en la carrera como era usual, pero tampoco pensaba en otra cosa y era como si no estuviera viendo con mis propios pensamientos. ¿Es así siempre?

—Probablemente solo fue la sorpresa, pero igual el sentimiento es muy diferente cuando tu alma gemela te está apoyando. Es sobrecogedor, pero al mismo tiempo es de lo más maravilloso, ¿no, Haru?

—¡Suena muy emocionante! Ya quiero conocer a mi alma gemela para sentirlo —comentó Nagisa.

—Quiero buscarle —dijo decidido. Sus ojos tenían una chispa de determinación y tanta vida qeu sorprendió a Nagisa y Rin. Ambos abrazaron a Haru a su manera, felices de ver el cambio que se estaba obrando en su amigo desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Te ayudaremos. Juntos pensaremos en la forma de encontrar a esa persona. Qui´za esté consciente de que eres tú si te estaba apoyando con tanta concentración.

—¡Oh! Si es así, quizá cuando vuelvas a casa te esté esperando para darte la sorpresa.

—Es probable, así que solo espera. Su destino es encontrarse, así que no dudes de que le encontrarás.

……

Makoto escuchaba como sus compañeros hablaban de la magnífica carrera que Haru había hecho. Su forma de nadar fue un poco diferente a como lo había visto la otra vez, pero suponía que tanto el estilo como la motivación variaban entre prácticas y la carrera propiamente dicha. Todos cometnaban que él definitivamente llegaría a las olimpiadas. Makoto no podía más que sentirse orgulloso de su amigo. Conocía ya en parte el arduo trabajo que había llevado para alcanzar ese nivel y lo duro que se esforzaba para mantener sus entrenamientos.

No pudo seguir viendo las competencias, pues era la hora de su clase, pero solo bastaba con que recordara esa carrera para volver a emocionarse y sentirse feliz por Haru.

Al volver a casa buscó el resumen de las competencias. Haru y Rin estaban clasificados para la final de sus respectivos eventos. La final sería al día siguiente.


End file.
